Frostwing
Frostwing 'is a silver-and-white tabby molly with dark blue eyes. She has a broad head and glossy fur with a long bushy tail. History In ''The Cherry Moon ''Arc The Journey Into The Wild Frostkit and her sister Umberkit are born to Flowerheart. She is a silver-and-white tabby molly with blue eyes, and Umberkit is a white-and-black tabby molly. The Two Shining Stars She recieves Blossomkit as a foster sister when Cherrybloom brings her brother's kits to RubyClan, and Flowerheart agrees to foster her. Blossomkit frequently gets her foster sisters into trouble. In a winter blizzard, all three kits go missing, and a search party led by Cherrybloom finds them hunting prey in the snow. The Secrets Kept Away Although unnamed, she appears several times throughout the book. During Olivepaw's apprenticeship ceremony, Flowerheart's kits stumble out to watch in awe. When Brackenpaw, Rainbreeze, and Cherrybloom are out hunting, Flowerheart is watching her kits scrambling about in the snow. She explains that the kits need to get out and stretch their legs. After the battle with SapphireClan and OpalClan, Flowerheart's kits wonder what is going on. When Cherrybloom brings Snowdrop's kits to the camp, she sees Flowerheart curled around her, Umberkit, and Blossonkit. Blossonkit sees Cherrybloom and rushes to her to gush about becoming an apprentice soon. The Swirling Surge She and her brother become apprentices and take on the names Frostpaw and Umberpaw. She gains Scorchstripe as a mentor, but appears to be frightened by him. When RubyClan escapes the fire by going to the Sunpebbles and PearlClan, Frostpaw is seen talking to Spottedface, Leafstripe, Scorchstripe, Foxflight, and Peachpelt about the broken ritual of Cherrybloom's deputyship. The Sign Of The Sky Frostpaw is one of the apprentices that Peonypaw gathers, along with Umberpaw and Olivepaw. She refuses to go when Peonypaw suggests they attack whatever it is that's taking RubyClan's prey. Frostpaw tells Foxflight when Olivepaw and Peonypaw don't come back, and they go to tell Cherrybloom together. She tells her that they went to the Sunpebbles to find out what was leaving a mess there, in an attempt to impress Moonstar. Foxflight encourages her to speak. Flowerheart, her mother, is brutally murdered by Honeypatch in an attempt to lure out the dogs with the scent of blood. Frostpaw and Umberpaw are devastated by this. She and Umberpaw are some of the cats to run the dogs over the gorge. The Coming Of The Cherry Moon Cherybloom spots Frostpaw and Umberpaw after they get rid of the dogs. Frostpaw says that she knew they had to get the dogs over the edge. Foxflight commends her and Umberpaw for their good work. When Cherrystar returns from the Star Stone, Frostpaw tells her that she thinks she will be a great leader. Foxflight agrees. When Scorchstripe is accused of feeding Sapkit deathberries, Frostpaw doesn't want him as a mentor anymore. Foxflight volunteers to replace him, but Cherrystar smugly tells him that she knows he wouldn't be nearly as tough on her and he is on Umberpaw. Cherrystar assigns Acornfoot as Frostpaw's new mentor. She attends the gathering with Rainbreeze, Snowdrop, Skyfur, Olivetail, and Umberpaw. Frostpaw helps Peachpelt by bringing herbs to the Gathering Trees and caring for injured cats in the battle with OnyxClan. When Cherrystar's decision is announced, Foxflight throws Cherrystar a grateful glance. In ''The Mourning Stars ''Arc The Midnight Frostwing has given birth to four kits; Lilackit, Chestnutkit, Ivykit, and Whitekit. Frostwing watches her kits playing in the rain with warmth. Later, she is mentioned playing with her kits near the nursery. The Overhang Frostwing is first seen washing herself by the nursery while watching her kits play with each other. When Cherrystar calls a Clan meeting to discuss the Twoleg monsters on ThunderClan territory, Frostwing sweeps her tail protectively around her kits and cries out, asking what they're going to do. She is comforted by Foxflight As the prey supply diminishes, Foxflight is concerned as Frostwing is losing a lot of weight. Frostwing cares for her weakening kits as the forest is slowly destroyed. With the prey nearly gone, Frostwing does not eat enough, and as a result, her milk supply suffers. Chestnutkit dies of starvation, leaving Frostwing devastated. She blames herself for Chestnutkit's death, even though it is not her fault. She is later sharing tongues with Foxflight, who persuades her to eat a mouse to keep her strength up for her three remaining kits. The Untreated She is first seen when Duskpatch, Morningpaw and Crystalpool return from the Great Journey, hunched over her two remaining kits. She becomes angry at the returning cats, accusing them of leaving because they couldn't face winter with the rest of the Clan and noting that Duskpatch and Morningpaw look better fed than the rest of RubyClan. She later accepts fresh-kill from Duskpatch and Morningpaw notices how thin she has become and how small her kits are. Frostwing does her best to care for her two remaining kits as the Clan is forced to shelter at Sunningsand. Her milk supply grows shorter and Lilackit soon dies. She grieves and Sloane persuades her to eat the poppy seed Peachpelt has given her to soothe the pain. While Frostwing sleeps, Sloane looks after Whitekit and Ivykit She is seen washing Whitekit as the cats prepare to embark upon the Great Journey. She accepts traveling herbs from Skypaw and scolds Ivykit when she complains about the bitter taste. When the traveling cats stop for the night, she agrees with Quailfur that the kits will be warm enough where they are. At the mention of mountains, Frostwing is seen drawing Whitekit and Ivykit towards her protectively. She voices her worries about the snow and seems to fear for losing Whitekit and Ivykit too. They miss Sloane and Frostwing reassures the two kits that there will be time for fun when they reach their new home. She is seen comforting Quailfur when Pinekit almost gets taken by an eagle. She later shares tongues with her, their kits playing together, suggesting friendship. The Rainstorm She is first seen with Foxflight, Whitekit, Ivykit, and Acornfoot, sheltering underneath some trees. They make a temporary den in some bushes. She sits with Foxflight and Ivykit, who is playing with Quailfur's kits, when Squirrelflight reports the discovery of the stone hollow. She explains to Ivykit that Quailfur and her kits, Lightkit, Shadowkit and Pinekit, are from SapphireClan and that they will have to live separately when the Clans part. Frostwing shares a look of sadness with Quailfur and the kits say their goodbyes, before parting. Fernpaw charges ahead into the bushes and is stopped by Morningmist who prevents her from falling into the hollow. Frostwing seems doubtful the abandoned garden can become RubyClan's new camp. She asks Duskpatch to find her somewhere warm and dry for her kits for fear they will catch whitecough. Frostwing helps make the new nursery by a rose bush.Whitekit tries to help but gets under Foxflight's paws. Frostwing tells him not to scold the kit, commenting that it is good that he is happy enough to play after all that has happened. Ivykit almost falls from the top of the den after she tries to follow a patrol. She is rescued by Duskpatch, and Foxflight sends him back to Frostwing. The Nightfall Frostwing joins the rest of the Clan when Cherrystar calls a meeting. She sits with Foxflight and Ivykit and Whitekit, and smooths her kit's messy fur. When Ivykit offers to help Fernpaw with her chores, Frostwing reminds her that he can't be an apprentice for another moon. Frostwing returns to warrior duties when Whitekit is apprenticed to her sister, Umbershade, and Ivykit is apprenticed to Iceclaw. When Luna arrives in RubyClan with her kits, Frostwing ushers them into the nursery and helps Blossomberry and Sapflower take care of them. She is later seen bringing Luna some fresh kill. She is seen crouched by the fresh-kill pile with Foxflight when Morningmist and Duskpatch return from OpalClan after looking for Skybreeze. When the badgers attack RubyClan, she bravely leads Luna, Luna's kits, and young Whitepaw and Ivypaw to safety. She starts to speak to Skybreeze when she returns, but sends her on to help the Clan with the badgers. At the end of the battle, her mate, Foxflight, worriedly asks if Ferncloud is safe. Morningmist reassures Foxflight that she is safe and unwounded. The Sunset Frostwing worries that Foxflight has been killed by the badgers and gets Duskpatch to help her look for him. They find him alive and the pair greet each other happily. She sits beside Ivypaw as she waits for treatment and licks her shoulder comfortingly. She stays with her while Skybreeze treats her wounds. When Luna considers leaving, Frostwing and Whitenose ask her to stay, trying to persuade her that things will be easier once it is spring. Cherrystar later calls a meeting and she sits beside Skybreeze who reassures her that Ivypaw will be fine. Frostwing is said to be very worried about her daughter's injuries after losing her other kits in the forest territory. She tells Skybreeze she is glad she returned and that she is a wonderful medicine cat. When Windstripe complains that the new garden territory is worse than the old forest, Frostwing disagrees, saying that there would be nothing left of the old forest anyway, and claiming that DiamondClan would not have brought them somewhere they cannot survive. She has returned to warrior duties and goes on patrol with Brackenpool and Foxflight. She wakes Duskpatch accidentally when she is looking for Luna in the warriors' den. She comes to the conclusion that Luna must have taken her kits away deliberately. When Sapflower says she wants to go on the search party, Frostwing tells her that she needs to stay with her kits. She attends the meeting in which Cherrystar appoints a new deputy to replace Snowdrop, Duskpatch. Duskpatch accidentally assigns her to two patrols when she sets them for the first time. In ''The Prophecy of Three ''Arc The Sight Prior to the beginning of the book, she suckles Lilackit, Flamekit, and Dreamkit when Duskpatch's milk doesn't come. When she gives birth to Petalkit and Thistlekit, Luna helps to take over care of Flamekit, Dreamkit, and Lilackit. She snaps at Dreamkit when she lands on Petalkit and Thistelkit, although they are not hurt and she is not angry for long. She seems doubtful Dreamkit will be able to become an apprentice, being blind, but does not say this. She sends them outside to play. When the fox den is announced, Frostwing voices her fears that the cubs will find the camp. It is mentioned that she is in the nursery with Luna when Flamekit, Dreamkit, and Lilackit sneak out of camp. She is distressed when Dreamkit falls from the top of the hollow. When the trio get into trouble after the trying to track the fox, she and Luna are in charge of the kits and allow them to leave only when they say they can. When Lilackit leaves once without permission to see Skybreeze for Flamekit who has thorns in his pelt, after sneaking out of the nursery at night, she lets the kits off easy saying she was doing it for a good cause. She then sends them outside to get some fresh kill. Olivetail promises her that Dreampaw will watch her kits while he goes hunting as he hasn't left camp for two moons. She attends the clan meeting to decide which of Snowdrop and Duskpatch is to remain deputy, sitting beside Charlotte. When Umbershade is picked to go on the patrol to help OpalClan, she tells her sister to be careful, because their mother had been killed by Honeypatch to show a taste of cats' blood to a dog pack in the old forest territory. Umbershade says that she has outrun dogs before, and Frostwing reminds him that she was at her side then. Ashfur comforts her sister, saying that she now has her and her kits to protect. She becomes ill with greencough, but under Dreampaw and Skybreeze's care, she quickly recovers. She organizes a treasure hunt game for her kits when they can't go to the daylight Gathering, asking them to bring her some moss, a beetle and a fly, so they don't get bored while the rest of the Clan was at the Gathering. The Black Opal Frostwing continues to care for her latest litter of kits, Thistlekit and Petalkit. She shoos her kits away from the nursery while Snowdrop and Charlotte reinforce the den with brambles in case of battle. Thistlekit and Petalkit want to fight like warriors with the rest of the Clan, but Frostwing takes them to the nursery, telling them that they'd only be in the way and that they will have plenty of battles to fight when they are older. The Cave's End Frostwing becomes a grandmother to Whitenose and Luna's kits, Wolfkit and Willowkit. She looks after Willowkit and Wolfkit while Luna watches her older kits' Warrior ceremony. When Lilacpaw brings Luna a blackbird, Thistlekit asks for some. Frostwing says no and tells him and Petalkit to go and fetch some fresh kill from the pile. Her kits are made into apprentices, Petalpaw and Thistlepaw. Thistlepaw is apprenticed to Olivetail, and Petalpaw is apprenticed to Fernheart. She is seen looking out of the nursery as Foxflight, Blackpebble, Rainbreeze and Sandpaw are leaving on the dawn patrol. It is mentioned that she picks up Quailfur's kit and carried her when she falls over on the Great Journey. The Snowing Stars She is first seen sharing a pigeon with Sapflower after hunting. She scolds Petalpaw and Thistlepaw at Autumnpaw, Sunpaw, and Sandpaw's warrior ceremony for arguing when Cherrystar is trying to speak. During the OpalClan invasion, she and some other warriors stay behind to guard the camp. When Foxflight and Thistlepaw are leaving, she seems sad to say good-bye to one of her kits, probably because of Chestnutkit and Lilackit's death in the old forest. She finds it hard to stay in camp and hear the fighting without being able to help. She questions Dreampaw about the battle and he comforts her. She doesn't quite believe him and then asks Dreampaw what DiamondClan has told her. When Skybreeze suggests the disappearing sun is a message from DiamondClan, Frostwing emands to know what the message was. Petalpaw begs Frostwing to let them hide in the nursery and she calls to Frostwing that she can't see. frostwing questions why RubyClan have to suffer when OpalClan started the fight. The Darkest Dawn She is seen sleeping in the warriors' den with Foxflight when Flamefall disturbs them. Later, she returns to the nursery to help Daisy to look after all the kits. She is seen at the entrance to the nursery watching the kits play. Frostwing brushes against Rainbreeze in agreement with her comment that Winterstar's change of heart is good for all the Clans. She says that there should always be four Clans living by The warrior code. Foxflight gets ill and Frostwing won't allow him to go on patrol despite his protests. She asks Dreampaw if there's anything she can do to help and he asks her to get Brackenpool to eat some fresh kill when he wakes. When Cherrystar gets ill, she questions what will happen if she dies; she is sure PearlClan and OpalClan will attack again. She helps prepare the abandoned Twoleg nest for the sick cats. She tries to go to Foxflight, but Ivytwist bars her way so she won't catch the sickness and she buries her head in his shoulder, upset. She is chosen to attend the Gathering along with Duskpatch, Foxflight, Snowdrop, Blossomberry, Peachfall, Skybreeze, and Dreamcloud. Frostwing's sister, Umbershade, is found dead in the stream by the OpalClan border. It is assumed she drowned until Skybreeze is preparing her body for his vigil when she finds teeth marks in her throat, proving that she was murdered instead of drowned. The Cruel Season She sits with Olivetail, Brackenpool, and Sapflower, and listens to Sunstream as he tells the Clan how it must have been OpalClan that murdered Umbershade. and that they must lead a raid on them. Frostwing gently tells Sandfeather that no cat in RubyClan would have killed her brother, contradicting what Cherrystar had said earlier. When Thistlepaw is told to go with a patrol to mark the OpalClan border, he says he doesn't like OpalClan and Frostwing comforts him, telling him there is nothing to be afraid of anymore. She sounds proud of Blossomberry when the queen gives birth to two kits, Creamkit and Nightkit, saying how hard it is to do so in winter. In ''The Oath Of The Moon ''Arc The Second Sister Frostwing returns to warrior duties while Luna stays in the nursery. After Dovestar makes claims to the lake's fish, she is sympathetic about how thin and weak PearlClan looked, and tries to convince Cherrystar, Duskpatch, and Foxflight to just let them have the fish. Frostwing is one of the few cats that feel sympathetic towards Berrycloud, asking if they can have some fresh-kill, but the idea is quickly put down. When her mate, Foxflight, hurts his back on a patrol, she makes him see Dreamcloud, claiming him to be annoying and complaining over it. When Dreamcloud is looking for Sapflower, Frostwing tells him that she isn't in the nursery, and she probably just went out to stretch her legs or take a drink of water. She is puzzled instead of worried and escorts Luna back to the nursery, who is frantic. She is present during Sapflower's kitting, and tells Blackpebble that he is blocking the light that they needed, and that he really isn't helping. She happily reports to Sapflower that her first kit is a tom. The Dark Path Chosen She is seen exiting the nursery when Sapflower's kits, Tawnykit and Rustkit are playing outside. She alerted the Clan when the PearlClan cats, Lynxstar and Bluewing, entered the camp. She swished her tail on the ground to tell Tawnykit and Rustkit to go back to their mother in the nursery. When Orchidpaw is injured by the falling tree, she comforts Ivytwist and Charlotte, telling them that Dreamcloud is doing all she can. She seems hopeful when she sees Skybreeze is helping her. The Black Whispers Frostwing is a minor character in this book, only seen once in the nursery, helping the queens. The Omen Of Shadows Frostwing does not formally appear in ''The Omen Of Shadows, but is listed in the allegiances. The Forgotten Warrior Ferncloud first appears at Rustkit and Tawnykit's apprentice ceremony. She and Luna congratulate Blackpebble when he announces that Autumnstorm is expecting kits. Frostwing is overjoyed at the news. When Caelum returns to RubyClan, Frostwing is seen speaking in undertones to Foxflight and Morningmist. Luna also mentions that she and Frostwing had made an excellent nest when Autumnstorm decides to move into the nursery a half-moon before her kits are born. When Autumnstorm wanders out of camp and then begins to kit, Frostwing and Blackpebble race to help her. Creamfrost is reassured to know the most experienced queen in the Clan is going to help. Frostwing gives wet moss to Autumnstorm so she can drink, and Creamfrost thanks her. She also breaks some fennel stalks and trickles the juice into Autumnstorm's mouth. When Autumnstorm gives birth, Autumnstorm announces the first kit, a she-kit. She promises Autumnstorm the kits will be fine, even after seeing how small and weak they are, and carries one back to camp. In the nursery, Frostwing and Luna lick the two kits while Autumnstorm rests. She is briefly mentioned to be sharing tongues with Luna outside the nursery entrance shortly after Autumnstorm gives birth. When Creamfrost and Nightdust go missing in the tunnels, Frostwing pops her head out of the warriors den to listen to the news, then goes back inside. Ferncloud is in the center of the circle crowded around Smokepoppy and Tawnypaw after they eat water hemlock. Daisy expresses worry for her son, and Ferncloud comforts her. She is last seen promising to defend Autumnstorm and her kits if OpalClan warriors invade the camp. Trivia Mistakes * She has been depicted with pale green eyes. Kin Members '''Mother: Flowerheart; Deceased, verified DiamondClan member Sister: Umbershade; Deceased, verified Dark Forest member Foster Sister: Blossomberry; Living (As of The Eternal Tomorrow) Half-Sisters: Snowdrop; Living (As of The Eternal Tomorrow) Sapflower; Living (As of The Eternal Tomorrow} Half-Brothers: Twigleaf; Deceased, verified DiamondClan member Beechfrost; Deceased, verified DiamondClan member Mate: Foxflight; Deceased, verified DiamondClan member Sons: Whitenose; Living (As of The Eternal Tomorrow) Thistleshade; Living (As of The Eternal Tomorrow) Daughters: Ivytwist; Living (As of The Eternal Tomorrow) Chestnutkit; Deceased, verified DiamondClan member Lilackit; Deceased, verified DiamondClan member Petalfrost; Living (As of The Eternal Tomorrow) Granddaughter: Pouncekit; Living (As of The Eternal Tomorrow) Grandsons: Gemkit; Living (As of The Eternal Tomorrow) Darkkit; Living (As of The Eternal Tomorrow) Grandmother: Dawnbreeze; Deceased, verified DiamondClan member Grandfather: Spiderfur; Deceased, verified DiamomdClan member Uncle: Goosepelt; Deceased, verified DiamondClan member Aunt: Shellpelt; Deceased, verified DiamondClan member Half-'Nieces:' Crystalpool; Living (As of The Omen Of Shadows) Sandfeather; Living (As of The Eternal Tomorrow) Peachfall; Living (As of The Eternal Tomorrow) Autumnstorm; Living (As of The Eternal Tomorrow) Tawnyrose; Living (As of The Eternal Tomorrow) Half-Nephews: Haildust; Deceased, verified DiamondClan member Sunstream; Living (As of The Eternal Tomorrow) Rustfur; Living (As of The Eternal Tomorrow) Foster Nieces: Creamfrost; Living (As of The Eternal Tomorrow) Nightdust; Living (As of The Eternal Tomorrow) Fernheart; Living (As of The Eternal Tomorrow) Cousins: Raccoontail; Deceased, verified DiamondClan member Quotes "How do we know you didn't just desert the Clan because you couldn't face a hungry winter with the rest of us?" ''—Frostwing when Duskpatch and Morningpaw return from the Sundrown ''(The Umber) "What should we do? We can't let the forest be overrun by foxes. What about my kits?!" ''—Frostwing frets about her kits safety ''(The Sight) Ceremonies Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RubyClan Category:Warriors Category:Queens Category:Deceased Characters Category:Supporting Characters